Dingo
Dingo is one of the main antagonists in the tv show, Sonic Underground, and a major character on Tamers12345's youtube page. He is the dim-witted mutant partner of bounty hunter Sleet. Appearance Dingo is a large, orange-brown, muscular dingo with green eyes and yellow hair. He wears green shorts, purple glasses, brown gloves, a brown belt with a silver buckle, and a gold earring. During the events of the show, he speaks with a stereotypical Australian accent, however, as of Tamers12345's youtube page, he speaks with a more southern accent. The reason of this change is unknown. He does not have a bounty hunter emblem like Sleet does. During the holidays, he usually wears a red turtleneck sweater, not unlike Sleet's purple sweater. He also wears either grey or brown pants to accompany this. His bowling attire, much like the rest of his bowling team, consists of a pink polo and khaki pants. He also has a yellow swimsuit which he is seen wearing when at the beach. Using a special remote, Sleet can rearrange Dingo's dna and transform him into anything that he desires. The object or person that Dingo turns into, will more often than not, be orange like himself, but this is not always the case. History Dingo was originally an independent contractor with Sleet, but later he was hired by Doctor Robotnik, along with Sleet, to hunt down the royal family, namely Sonic, Manic, and Sonia. Despite their efforts, Dingo constantly fails at his missions with Sleet and only rarely succeeds. He does, however, appear to get away from being roboticized no matter how angry Robotnik becomes. During the events of the chaos emerald crisis, when Robotnik gets his hands on a chaos emerald witht he intent to use it to take over the planet Mobius, Sleet and Dingo conspire to take the emerald for themselves, which they eventually do. Upon realizing that Dingo can have all the power for himself, Dingo betrays Sleet and unlocks the emeralds power by swallowing it. After doing this, Dingo loses all control of his mind and becomes a large monster who's soul intent is to drown the world in chaos. It is believed that he takes this forn because his body has become unstable from Sleet repeatedly rearranging his dna with his remote. Sleet, Knuckles, and Robotnik, with the help of the hedgehogs, manage to make Dingo throw up the chaos emerald, reverting him back to normal, and saving his life. Sometime in the future, after the hedgehog triplets find their mother, Dingo, along with his partner, Sleet, stop trying to capture the hedgehogs altogether and instead tried to live normal lives, with Robotnik still as their employer. It's unknown what exactly they do now that they're no longer after the hedgehogs. Sleet, Dingo, and Robotnik, would eventually form a bowling team where they would have frequent bowling matches against Sonic and his siblings own bowling team. For a short time, Knuckles would be a part of the team, replacing Dingo, but it wouldn't last long as Knuckles would soon go back to his own team. Dingo, along with his partner Sleet, and Robotnik, have also been shown to spend time with the hedgehog household around the holidays, such as thanksgiving, where they all put their differences aside and come together as friends and family. Personality Dingo is very gullible and stupid, doing whatever Sleet tells him to do. Because of this he is often insulted by those around him, namely Sleet and Robotnik. Though, because of his stupidity, he rarely ever acknowledges the insults as insults. Dingo, at heart, despite being a bounty hunter, has shown to be a very soft-hearted person. Even going so far as to show compassion and empathy for the hedgehog triplets when they are in danger, despite being hired solely to kill them, himself. Despite all this, he has also been shown to be just as ruthless and cunning as Sleet when he wants to be. Especially when it's about something he wants, such as when he betrayed both Robotnik and Sleet and stole the emerald for himself to be the king of mobius. Relationships *'Sleet: '''Sleet is Dingo's bounty hunter partner and could be considered the brains to Dingo's brawn. While Sleet has been shown to not care about Dingo, to the point to where Sleet would be willing to kill him for a pay raise, Dingo seems to have an almost creepy obsession with Sleet. He constantly refers to Sleet as his best friend, much to Sleet's disagreement, and has licked his lips while staring at Sleet's ass on multiple occasions. He also becomes sad when Sleet denies any of his advances towards him, which happens quite often. *'Dr. Robotnik: 'Dingo's relationship with Robotnik could be considered that of a boss and an employee, or as Robotnik would put it, a master an a servant. Dingo, like Sleet, works under the fat menace and does whatever he tells them to do. If they refuse, there would be grave circumstances. These circumstances being the threat of roboticization or more commonly, a punch or two to the face. Because of this, Dingo is quite afraid of Robotnik. At the same time however, Dingo has been shown to care about Robotnik to a certain extent, even owning a can of chili that Robotnik give him as a Christmas bonus that he considers, "precious". *'Knuckles the Echidna: '''Dingo has been shown to not like Knuckles. An example being when he got jealous when the echidna replaced him on Robotnik's team, and especially jealous when he saw Sleet being nice to him. An emotion that Sleet rarely conveys to him. He has even went so far as to say that he likes bullying Knuckles because he's smaller than him and Knuckles doesn't have the muscles to fight back. Knuckles on the other hand, doesn't seem to like, nor hate Dingo, or even notice Dingo's resentment towards him. Memorable Quotes * "Hey sleet. Nice buttcheeks, oh- I mean... Nice day today isn't it? Seems like a good day for a walk on the beach. Do you need any help with sunscreen?" * Ha ha ha, that's so funny, Sleet! You said his potato salad looks like poopy when he obviously cares so deeply for it. You better not let Robotnik hear you saying stuff like that." * "I'm crying because you're yelling at me. All I wanted was to bowl. You know it's my dream to be a pro bowler." Trivia * In the Sonic Underground episode, "Wedding Bells Blues", it is revealed that Dingo is afraid of the dark. * In the Sonic Underground episode, "Deepest Fear", it is revealed that Dingo doesn't know how to swim. This can be considered a mistake as in the very same episode he is seen swimming later on, and has also swam in many other episodes that came before. * Dingo has a seashell collection * Dingo's dream is to be a pro bowler * Dingo is said to be the worst bowler on Robotnik's bowling team. * Dingo is obsessed with deviled eggs. According to him, just looking at deviled eggs get's makes him so hungry and excited, that he started sweating uncontrollably * Dingo has stated that he can fit at least 53 boiled eggs in his butt, all at the same time..